


Uncomfortable first meetings.

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Loving a God [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autism, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Tony Stark, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: You meet Loki for the first time and you don't exactly hit it off straight away.





	Uncomfortable first meetings.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"What the hell is he doing here?!"

Everyone in the common room looked up to see a young woman standing in the doorway, looking at their newest guest in shock. Tony quickly walked towards her. "Y/N. We didn't expect you to be here so soon. I thought that you were still in Miami." He said. You turned towards him. "I finished work early and then I come here to find a psychopath on our couch." You said, glaring at the black haired man.

Tony winced slightly at that. "Yeah, that's a long story. Come with me to the lab. I'll explain everything." He said, before gently leading you down the hall. Loki raised an eyebrow. "Now, who was that if I may ask?" He wondered out loud. Natasha immediately glared at him, knowing you from her time as Tony's assistant and having a small, maternal, soft spot for you, even if she would never admit it out loud.

"That was Y/N and if I see you so much as point a finger at her, I'll make you wish that you had stayed in Asgard. Am I clear?" She asked in a low tone. Loki immediately raised his hands in surrender, although a smirk stayed on his face. Meanwhile, Tony had told you about how Loki was banished to earth for his crimes, which seemed very counter-productive in your opinion. "So, what? He's gonna stay here until he finds meaning in his life? Who on earth is going to give him meaning?" You asked rhetorically

You rubbed your head to fight the headache that you felt incoming. Tony rubbed your back in comfort. "This whole thing is a freaking mess." You muttered and your father agreed. "Yes, it is. But I can't go against the orders of the Allfather, no matter how much I want to. He's staying and that's final. Unfortunately." Tony muttered and you groaned. "Why here? Couldn't you just put him somewhere in rural Norway or something?" You asked.

Tony sighed and shook his head. "No. He had to stay here, because this was the place that he destroyed the most, so his "rehabilitation" and "redeeming" starts here. Just try to avoid him as much as you can, alright? We'll help you." He said. You sighed deeply, but nodded reluctantly. You hadn't been in New York during the invasion. You had been with Pepper, but the image of your father flying a nuke into space still haunted you to this day.

Once you had been reunited, you had hugged him for at least five full minutes. Tony had hugged you back just as tightly. And now, the guy responsible for that situation was living in your house and you hated every single minute of it. Following your father's advice, you stayed away from Loki as best as you could, but if you were in the same room, you at least tried to be polite to him.

That was just who you were and you had resolved yourself to try and be nice to people. Now, if only he was kind enough to return the favour. He hated being there as much as you hated him being there and he visibly showed it by snapping at everyone and being generally a very unpleasant jerk to be around. You sighed, but kept mostly silent about it, trusting Thor and the team to keep him in check. 

One day, he was being even more of a jerk and you had enough. Seeing him talk about how he was better than everyone for the umpteenth time finally made you snap. "You don't have to be such an arse!" You said loudly, making everyone look at you in surprise. You hated being the centre of attention, but you had been silent for long enough now. Loki slowly looked at you with a raised eyebrow, but you were not done yet in the least. Anger was still flooding through your veins. 

"If you want to be angry at your "father" for all what you're worth, be my guest. He put you in here. He deserves it, but we are just trying to go on with our lives and make your banishment as short as possible, so it would be nice if you would stop trying to make our lives as miserable as yours is apparently." You continued. Loki slowly walked forwards, until he stood right in front of you. Everyone was tense, but you didn't give an inch. 

"What if I said that I never wanted to be here?" He asked in a low voice and you scoffed. "We never wanted you to be here either, but that is not up to you or us. It's up to Odin, so unless he says that your banishment is over, you are staying here and we're unfortunate housemates and I'm actually trying to be nice to you. Not because I care about you or enjoy your company. It's because I have a history of being snubbed, because of my condition and have resolved myself to always be kind to others, but you're really making it difficult." You replied.

This time, it was Loki who scoffed. "Foolish mortal." He said and the next thing that he knew, you had dropped to the ground and kicked his legs out from underneath him, making him fall backwards to the ground. You pulled out a knife that you always carried and held it against his throat. You had training from Natasha, so no one looked up at this. You glared into Loki's eyes, a small smirk of victory on your face.

"And now you're defeated by said foolish mortal, who doesn't have any powers or enhancements in her body whatsoever. I only have my reflexes and material arts training. Maybe it's time that you start thinking about your so-called superiority, if an autistic person can actually get the better of you." You said, before standing up and walking out without looking back. Tony, Natasha, Clint and even Steve and Bruce cheered you on.

Loki slowly got up, still shocked that such a tiny human had managed to take him be surprise. "What does autistic mean?" He asked, rubbing his throat. Bruce shortly explained about your condition, about how you were uncomfortable in crowded spaces and how you were really smart, but had difficulty expressing it in certain fields. Loki looked back at where you had disappeared down the hall. "Well, this will be interesting." He muttered, rubbing his throat where you had held the knife against. 

\---------------------------------

Loki opened his eyes to see you in his arms, sleeping soundly after last night's activities. The sun was shining brightly behind the curtains, no doubt already warming the private island that Tony owned in the Caribbean sea and that you were using for your honeymoon. He smiled down at you and pulled you closer. You woke up and slowly opened your eyes at the movement, looking up at him. You smiled slightly, before reaching up to stroke his cheek.

The feeling of the cold metal of your wedding ring against his cheek, made the reality that you were his wife so much clearer. He gently gripped your wrist and kissed your palm. You sleepily chuckled at the feeling, before putting your head back on his chest and closing your eyes, falling back asleep soon after. Loki held you tightly against him, stroking your hair and kissing the top of your head.

The former God still thought about the chewing out that you gave him. It was the first time that you had shown some of your hidden fire and he loved it every time it showed, especially when it wasn't directed at him. He looked down at you and smiled. He really didn't have to be such an arse. It just took one certain human to show him that. Looking at your sleeping form, he had to think back to a certain song. "Because I knew you, I have been changed for good." He whispered, before closing his eyes and falling asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I've written Loki as a jerk, so I hope that I did it right. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
